User blog:Mattia Garavini/Pure evil proposal: Fabius Bile
In the grim darkness of villains wiki, there are only PE proposals. This time let's talk about Fabius Bile, the cruel and hideous mad scientist of the hedonistic Chaos Space Marine chapter of the Emperor's Children. What's the work? Warhammer 40,000, known informally as "Warhammer 40K," "WH40K," or just plain "40K," is a miniatures-based tabletop war game released by Games Workshop in 1987. In its beginning it drew heavily on GW's previous Warhammer Fantasy game, and was essentially "Warhammer In Space," but over time grew distinct from its counterpart. It is currently in its eighth edition, released in 2017. More than anything else, 40K stands out from other tabletop wargames because of its extreme darkness and edginess. People are split between taking it seriously or taking it as a satyrical and over the top dark comedy. Set roughly thirty-eight thousand years in the future, the most basic summation of the game's plot is that our galaxy has been twisted into a unfathomable horror where an eternal, impossibly vast conflict occurs between several absurdly powerful genocidal, xenocidal, and (in at least one case) omnicidal factions, with every single weapon, ideology, and creative piece of nastiness imaginable... and even it has its own hell with the Warp. In short it's Warhammer Fantasy meets Starship Troopers, Dune, Judge Dredd and Nemesis the Warlock. Who is he and what he has done? The former Chief Apothecary of the Emperor's Children chapter, Fabius helped alter the brain chemistry of his brothers but did not follow them into the worship of Slaanesh, as he was more interested in the Space Marine creation process. His obsession with the secrets of genetic engineering has led him to commit countless crimes against nature, such as his "New Men," raving psychopaths who are even stronger than normal Astartes. Fabius has not pledged himself to any Traitor Legion in particular, as he claims the Chaos Gods have nothing to offer him. Thus, he brokers alliances with each in turn, creating new warriors for his patrons in exchange for their protection and resources for his twisted experiments. Even among the Traitor Legions of Chaos, Fabius Bile, the self-styled "Primogenitor", is an unspeakably vile individual feared and hated across the galaxy to those who know his name and actions. A Mad Scientist extraordinaire longing to exceed the scientific accomplishments of the Emperor, Bile refuses to pledge himself to any of the Chaos Gods and instead sells his services to the highest bidder, stringing behind him a legacy of depraved experiments, genocides, and horrors with entire sectors of lives reduced longing for death from what Bile has brought upon them. Among Bile's many atrocities are forcing those he has flayed to carry a cloak made of the skin of dozens behind him, earning him the epitaph Manflayer; forcing the population of Dimmamar to take in his own mutative serums or suffocate by changing the composition of the very air they breathed; squashing and squeezing down over a million prisoners into amplifying drugs for his followers, whom he also treats as guinea pigs; engaging in degenerate experiments with clones, earning him fear and respect from the world of Palamar V; and his proudest accomplishment, the "New Men", with the populations of entire worlds transformed into powerful but blindly murderous mutant warriors of his own image. In the Chaos-ravaged world of Warhammer 40K, Fabius Bile, reviled by even the Chaos Marines he is ostensibly a part of, is a man who has dedicated his life to immortality through infamy by means of the destruction and perversion of billions of lives in his never-ending quest to permanently etch his memory as the greatest and most feared genius in the universe. Heinous standards His evil stands out in the grimdark universe of Warhammer as he commited horrible experiments and atrocities across the galaxy purely for his own ego, completely indifferent to the well intentioned extremist views of many of his fellow Chaos Marines and the Chaos Gods, and also seeing them as just test fodder for his experiments. Even the Emperor's Children, a Chaos Marines chapter made of narcissistic perverts and drug addicts are disgusted by him. He also managed to impress the Dark Eldar, who are the cynical and jaded masters of torture in the setting, with his methods of manipulating the flesh of the prisoners. Final verdict Easy keep. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals